


Drinking Beer

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Dr. Sexy have a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Beer

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Drinking Beer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Dr. Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Eighth in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. Dean and Dr. Sexy have a beer.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean watched silently and tried to keep the goofy grin at a minimum as he watched Dr. Sexy pour the beer into the tall frosted glasses. It was some kind of expensive imported beer, a brand he had never heard of before. But if it was good enough for Dr. Sexy it was good enough for him.

Dr. Sexy handed the glass to Dean and waited as he took a tentative sip. “Do you like it?”

He wasn’t even sure if he had noticed the taste. All that Dean knew was that he was having a beer with Dr. Sexy.


End file.
